In motor vehicles known from practice there are installed a multiplicity of display devices and operating devices which together form a display and operating system of a motor vehicle. For example, motor vehicles known from practice have an instrument cluster which comprises a plurality of display devices, for example a vehicle speed display device, an engine speed display device and a display device for displaying the fill level of a fuel tank and for displaying an engine temperature. In hybrid vehicles, a state of charge of an electrical energy store can typically also be displayed on a display device of the instrument cluster. An instrument cluster of a motor vehicle is described for example from DE 10 2004 020 111 A1
Furthermore, it is already known from practice to assign operating devices to a steering wheel of the motor vehicle. Furthermore, display devices and/or operating devices, for example a display device of a navigation system, may be installed laterally adjacent to the instrument cluster, in particular in the region of a central console or as an extension of the central console in the region of a dashboard.
Accordingly, a multiplicity of display devices and operating devices are installed in motor vehicles known from practice. Known display and operating systems however have restricted functionality for the driver, in particular restricted operator convenience.